<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love, Banter, and Breaking and Entering by Brooklyns_Late</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727029">Love, Banter, and Breaking and Entering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyns_Late/pseuds/Brooklyns_Late'>Brooklyns_Late</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Awoken (Newsies Crime AU) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Marriage Proposal, but they love each other - Freeform, they're ridiculous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 06:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyns_Late/pseuds/Brooklyns_Late</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens you leave Albert DaSilva to entertain himself in a jewelry store.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert DaSilva/JoJo De La Guerra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Awoken (Newsies Crime AU) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love, Banter, and Breaking and Entering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finished this off today, just in time for Valentine's Day.<br/>That wasn't originally the plan, but it turned out quite nicely.</p><p>Enjoy these idiots being a couple of idiots for a while and happy friendsgiving!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Joey."<br/>JoJo didn't look up from the computer. It wasn't a warning, but rather, much safer, a whine for attention. He grinned a little and continued typing, they were so close. Albert had evidently gotten bored wandering around the store. It was a pretty routine information job and he was doing most of the work. Albert was really only there in case something went wrong.<br/>"Joeyyyyy"<br/>JoJo rolled his eyes, not looking away from the screen,<br/>"Yes dear."<br/>"I mentioned I love you?"<br/>"Today or just during this job?" He smirked, practically feeling the glare on his back.<br/>"Aw shaddup."<br/>He chuckled. Albert DaSilva was an idiot.<br/>"You're a nerd and I love you too. Now, I think we are about done here," he checked over his work quickly, making sure he hadn't left any trace before extracting his chip and finally turning away from the computer. "Alright let's– Holy shit. You did not." He couldn't help a disbelieving laugh at his ridiculous boyfriend, kneeling in front of him, a stupid little grin plastered on his face. "Albert DaSilva you absolute dumbass. You just get that from the display case?"<br/>Albert smirked, "Mhm. Nice huh?"<br/>"Very nice. No one's accusing you of a lack of taste I'll tell you that." It really was a very nice ring. Obviously not the most expensive one in the shop, that was more likely something Barney would do. Albert had always had a tendency to take what he liked rather than whatever was the most expensive, and he certainly did have taste.<br/>"I thought it'd look nice on you."<br/>"Well that's because you're not an idiot. Gimme."<br/>Albert snapped the box shut with a teasing grin. "Ah ah. I haven't heard you say yes yet."<br/>"I haven't heard you propose yet."<br/>"It was implied."<br/>"So was my answer."<br/>"Well I wanna hear you say it."<br/>"You first."<br/>As per their usual style of blatantly calling eachother's bluffs on stupid things, JoJo figured this was about the end of the conversation. He'd take his ring, they'd go home, and that would be that.<br/>But Albert DaSilva was never one to meet expectations.<br/>Albert smacked his hand away from the box with a mischievous grin<br/>"Move. I can't do this all proper with your grabby hands all up in my space." As soon as the offending hand was moved, he cleared his throat, shifting into a much more formal kneeling position.<br/>"Jorgelino Josephino De La Guerra-"<br/>"Are you seriously pulling out my legal name right now?"<br/>"Yes I am. And if you expect me to do the whole formal proposal thing and NOT dive into the formal part 100%, I'm kind of thinking I'm making the wrong choice here."<br/>He couldn't help but laugh. "You absolute idiot. Carry on."<br/>Albert cleared his throat again.<br/>"Jorgelino Josephino De La Guerra. You are the love of my life. Sun to my moon. Hot as fuck. I didn't prepare a speech or anything and I have no idea where I'm going with this but the jist is I love you a whole lot and will you marry me. Say yes right now and I'll throw in this nifty ring."<br/>"Well after a speech like that, how could I ever say no?"<br/>"Don't."<br/>JoJo grinned at the sincerity. Under all their joking, they both knew they meant everything one hundred percent. It was just how they worked.<br/>He knelt down to be at eye level before quietly informing him,<br/>"I wasn't planning on it."<br/>Albert grinned, a hint of teasing in his eyes.<br/>"And what were you planning on saying?"<br/>He leaned forward, voice dropping even more to just a mummer.<br/>"How 'bout, yes. Absolutley. My pleasure. And maybe an "I love you", just for good measure."<br/>Albert huffed a quiet laugh. "You, my betrothed, are an enormous nerd."<br/>"Says the guy who just used "betrothed" in a sentence."<br/>"Shut up."<br/>"Make me."<br/>Albert smirked, slipping the ring box into an inner pocket of his jacket before grabbing JoJo's arm and pulling him closer.<br/>"Now that sounds like a plan."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>